Priorities
by rubycaspar
Summary: There's something very, very important that the team needs to do tonight.


Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.

This was written as a birthday present for **MrsB108 **whose birthday is tomorrow, so you've all got plenty of time to make her a gift! :-P Seriously, happy birthday to MrsB, who is practically perfect in every way.

Be sure to let me know what you think of this!

_**Priorities**_

Teyla was silent as the door to her quarters slid open to reveal John Sheppard. She was silent as she retrieved the ready-packed bag next to the door and as she followed his hushed "it's time" through the moonlit corridors of Atlantis. She was silent as they came upon Ronon standing by the door of the jumper bay, keeping watch. She was silent as she and John entered jumper five, in which sat Rodney, in the front passenger seat, feverishly typing away on his laptop.

Teyla was silent as Ronon joined them in the jumper, informing them that all was clear. She was silent as the rear hatch closed behind them and as she slid into the seat behind Rodney. It was only when they were all seated and John brought the jumper to life that she found she could not stay silent any longer.

"Are you sure about this?" She said suddenly.

John and Rodney both turned their chairs to look at her, and Teyla could tell right away that she might as well have not spoken. Their decision had been made long ago.

"Teyla –" John began.

"I know," interrupted Teyla. "But the new Midway Station has only been active for a few weeks…"

"This is important," said Rodney resolutely. "If we wait…" He shuddered and exchanged a fearful look with John. "We can't wait."

Teyla raised her eyes to John's – he was giving her a grim look. "Look, Teyla… you don't have to come if you don't want to," he said. "I just thought you'd want… but if you don't, it's okay. Really."

Teyla looked at him and knew that even though what he said was true on some levels, he really wanted her with them on this trip. And she wanted to go too, really – she just wanted them to be sure they knew what they were doing.

"No, it is alright," she said with a small smile. "I want to come."

John smiled and turned back to the jumper controls. The jumper rose off the ground and headed towards the entrance to the gateroom, which was opening below them.

"Okay, sending blocking code… now," said Rodney, tapping away at his laptop. "Let's go. Quickly."

John did not need telling twice. The jumper sank into the gateroom, and Rodney made short work of dialling the address of the Midway Station. Teyla could hear shouts coming from the control room behind them, but she kept her eyes fixed on the stargate – it activated a moment later and, as soon as the wormhole stabilised, John urged the jumper forward.

They were on their way.

XXXXX

John sat down next to Teyla and handed her the biggest tub of popcorn she had ever seen. She smiled delightedly at him, and he grinned back, placing a large soda in the cup holder between them. There were two straws sticking out of the plastic lid.

"So, you glad you came?" John asked her.

"Yes," she said. "Though I can't imagine what Tagan's reaction will be when he is older and I tell him that when he was a few months' old I left him with friends so that I could go and see _Indiana Jones_ in the movie theatre."

John pointed a finger at her. "Tagan will understand," he said seriously. Teyla rolled her eyes and dug into her popcorn, which was delicious.

"Besides, we'll be back in a few hours," John said. "No harm, no foul."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe Mr Woolsey will quite see it that way," she said.

John snorted. "Oh please –you know last week when he came back for 'personal reasons'?" He asked her. "He totally went to see _Prince Caspian_."

Teyla leaned closer to John and lowered her voice. "But he did not commandeer a jumper in the middle of the night in order to do so," she said.

John grinned again. "Well no, but that's only because he has no flair for the dramatic," he said. "And anyway, if people had found out we were coming to see this they_ all_ would have wanted to come, and we can't fit everyone in the… car." He winked at Teyla.

John chuckled and took a sip of the soda. "Poor suckers – they're gonna have to wait months."

"Yes, poor them," said Rodney from John's other side. "Now will you two please shut up? It's starting."

_**The End.**_

I just got back from seeing Indy 4, and I have to say that it is immense. So funny and brilliant. Totally out there in terms of plot, but it was Indiana Jones so I didn't care in the slightest!


End file.
